2012 Atlantic hurricane season
The Alternate 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season officially began on December 31, 2011 and ended on October 14, 2012, it started quite early. It was an extraordinary season, with Hypercane Humberto and Hypercane Eric as the seasons strongest storms. Hypercane Humberto was the second biggest hypercane ever recorded, after Hypercane Levy in the Pacific. The storm was a weak tropical storm. But, while passing over two erupting underwater volcanoes in August, it strengthened from a tropical storm into a massive hypercane with winds topping 500 mph. The same thing happened to Hypercane Eric, which destroyed west Europe. Humberto also spawned the 2012 US East Coast Tsunami which had a height of 20 meters (65 feet). Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One formed under favourable conditions as a wave near Africa. On December 31, it formed into the first depression of the season, but dissipated the next day. Hurricane Ivan Duration : January 8, 2012 - January 20, 2012 Damage : $200,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 320 mph (530 km/h) Landfalls : Barbados Hurricane Travis Duration : January 14, 2012 - January 25, 2012 Damage : None (some mild coastal damage but nothing bad) Max. winds : 100 mph (160 km/h) Landfalls : Coastal Bahamas Hurricane Dominic Duration : January 15, 2012 - January 21, 2012 Damage : $330,000,000 (2012 USD), 62,000,000 I$, 250,000,000 Scottish Crowns Max. winds : 80 mph (130 km/h) Landfalls : Northern Ireland, Scotland Hurricane Kieran Duration : February 1, 2012 - February 13, 2012 Damage : $210,020,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 150 mph (240 km/h) Landfalls : New Jersey Tropical Depression Five Duration : February 13, 2012 - February 14, 2012 Damage : N/A Max. winds : 10 mph (20 km/h) Landfalls : None Tropical Depression Six Duration : February 13, 2012 - February 15, 2012 Damage : $1,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 30 mph (50 km/h) Landfalls : Quebec Hurricane Devlin Duration : February 17, 2012 - February 20, 2012 Damage : $204,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 80 mph (130 km/h) Landfalls : Bermudas, New York Hurricane Max Duration : February 23, 2012 - February 26, 2012 Damage : $20,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 100 mph (160 km/h) Landfalls : Miami, Florida Hurricane Shane Duration : March 1, 2012 - March 13, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 90 mph (140 km/h) Landfalls : None Hurricane John Duration : March 20, 2012 - April 1, 2012 Damage : $2,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 120 mph (195 km/h) Landfalls : Florida, Mexico Hurricane Mitch Duration : April 30, 2012 - May 26, 2012 Damage : $300,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 250 mph (380 km/h) Landfalls : France, Spain, Gilbartar, Majorca, Bermuda, Brazil Tropical Depression Fourteen Duration : June 1, 2012 - June 3, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 30 mph (50 km/h) Landfalls : None Hypercane Eric Duration : June 28, 2012 - August 7, 2012 Damage : $340,000,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 510 mph (820 km/h) Landfalls : Portugal, Spain, Andorra, France, Germany, England Hypercane Humberto Duration : August 1, 2012 - September 2, 2012 Damage : $250,000,000,000,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 525 mph (845 km/h) Landfalls : Bermuda, New Jersey, New York, New England, Martin Islands, Quebec, Northern Territory Hurricane Darren Duration : August 3, 2012 - August 12, 2012 Damage : $210,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 90 mph (140 km/h) Landfalls : Kent, England Tropical Storm Perry Duration : August 7, 2012 - August 8, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 40 mph (65 km/h) Landfalls : None Hurricane X Duration : August 20, 2012 - September 2, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 280 mph (430 km/h) Landfalls : None Hurricane Donald Duration : September 3, 2012 - September 20, 2012 Damage : $300,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 160 mph (257 km/h) Landfalls : Miami Bay, Florida Tropical Storm Charlie Duration : September 4, 2012 - September 6, 2012 Damage : $32,000 (2012 USD), 842 C$ Max. winds : 50 mph (80 km/h) Landfalls : Myrtle Beach, Carolinian Republic Tropical Storm Desmond Duration : September 10, 2012 - September 11, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 45 mph (70 km/h) Landfalls : None Hurricane Chloe Duration : September 11, 2012 - September 20, 2012 Damage : $20,000,000,000 (2012 USD) Max. winds : 150 mph (240 km/h) Landfalls : Erie Islands, Canada Tropical Storm Steven Duration : September 29, 2012 - October 1, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 50 mph (80 km/h) Landfalls : Coast City, Carolinian Republic Tropical Depression Twenty-five Duration : October 5, 2012 - October 6, 2012 Damage : None Max. winds : 30 mph (50 km/h) Landfalls : None Hurricane Martha Duration: October 5, 2012 - October 13, 2012 Damage: $7.1 billion Max. winds: 190 mph (320 km/h) Areas affected: Greenland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales Retirement On the 12 January, 2013, the WMO retired two names, Desmond and Humberto. These were replaced by Dylan and Caine for the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season.